


Come Inside

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Anonymous Sex, Bisexuality, Cock Sucking, Cruising, D/s, Daddy/boi, Erotic Poetry, Glory Holes, Humiliation kink, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masochism, Massage, Multi, Multiple Partners, Obedience, Objectification Kink, Open Marriage, Ownership, Pain Kink, Poetry, Polyamorous Marriage, Sex Clubs, Submission, Subspace, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Tenderness, being used, gay bath houses, gay saunas, kinky poetry, prostitution kink, russian banya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 7: Bath House“…I wouldn’t take you here if yourwife said no. So come on, Alex, come inside, it’s great.”“But isn’t it just…” Alex trailed off, stared at his feet.“They have glory holes, Alex.”Alex swallowed. Now he was interested. “G-glory holes? Oh, please, sir-“
Relationships: Alex Horne/Others, Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 8





	Come Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I asked two bisexuals to choose between a gay sauna and a Russian banya and ofc the answer I got was ‘both’ fml. XD Also I feel like I might rework this later when I don’t have a word count limit (bc I am writing these in a book and I only have so many pages…), bc I think it needs a better ending and perhaps more porn. But it’ll do for now. 
> 
> Uses [A053672](https://oeis.org/A053672) as a template. [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

“Come on, Alex, it’s alright,  
you’ll be safe with me, I promise,  
I wouldn’t take you here if your  
wife said no. So come on, Alex, come inside, it’s great.”  
“But isn’t it just…” Alex trailed off, stared at his feet.  
“They have glory holes, Alex.”  
Alex swallowed. Now he was interested. “G-glory holes? Oh, please, sir-“  
“Then come on in, you stupid boy,  
those cocks won’t suck themselves, will they?”

-

“Go on, get undressed, you need relaxing.”  
Alex obeyed and simply waited.  
Greg had booked a private room, and lay Alex face down  
on the massage table, and began to slowly work on him  
to make Alex relax, and find the subspace that Greg wanted.  
Alex closed his eyes, sighed, and surrendered.

-

Alex wasn’t expecting the touching.  
He didn’t think he was particularly attractive,  
but then a hot guy would brush past him, maybe whisper  
a promise to meet later, to fill his mouth with cock, caress him,  
kiss him – so many kissed him! – and it left him in a daze  
not helped by the sauna,  
where he was laid on a bench,  
his skin so sweaty, so very hot,  
as everyone made out with him there.

-

Greg threw him very unceremoniously into the plunge pool after that.  
Alex needed to cool off.

-

“I think this is the one for you, boy, get down.”  
“Yes, sir,” Alex said, kneeling in front of the glory hole,  
unable to shake the excitement he felt  
at finally being able to do this.  
“Stay there till I say,  
and don’t you dare slack, my boy, or I’ll know about it, yeah?”  
Alex nodded, went to answer, didn’t get a chance as a cock appeared.

-

Alex didn’t want it to be over, but he wouldn’t disobey  
when Greg came to get him, lifting him to his feet.  
“There’s one more surprise, boy.  
I know you like the banya, yeah?  
Well, come with me, there’s one here.  
You’re going to get a damn good birching, my little friend.”

-

There was something about the pain that soothed him so deeply,  
made Alex relax so completely,  
and here, in this place, he could get as hard as he liked  
to let himself drown in the way  
the pain from the birching whittled away  
all the awful stress in his body  
and left him feeling serene.

-

But it wasn’t just that either, it was the whole experience  
of the sauna, the plunge pools, and the time just spent  
whiling away the hours with his master, drinking sweet herbal tea,  
in this one small private space alone.  
Greg wasn’t his Dom here;  
he was his lover, tender and sweet.  
Where they talked so easily, laughed at each other’s jokes, and just cuddled,  
where Greg felt free to be soft and affectionate with his favourite boy  
where they kissed for hours, needing no one else, hands just gently wandering,  
Greg telling him his secrets,  
daring to be vulnerable in his presence,  
which Alex never expected to ever see.

-

Alex loved it, but he also adored  
being thrown back with the men, to be touched and desired,  
to kneel for them all,  
if they asked Greg nicely, being used and humiliated so perfectly.  
To be passed around, cornered in every dark space, touched, kissed, groped, even fucked once or twice  
to just be a body for them,  
worked until he was so utterly exhausted.

-

Alex lay in Greg’s arms,  
lying adrift in the pool, staring at the ceiling above him.  
Greg gently stroked his head, talked to anyone next to him.  
Conversation drifted over Alex like the water; he paid no attention.

-

There was just one more massage, back in a private room,  
Alex letting his master work,  
lubing him up, Alex knew what for,  
holding his breath in anticipation for when  
Greg would begin to fuck him at last, and give him at last  
the one thing he’d been waiting for; rough and fast, that’s how he wanted it to end.  
Pressed down into the bench,  
that’s how Greg wanted him as he straddled his body and pushed deep inside, beginning to thrust,  
and all Alex did was lie still,  
smiling, blissfully content with the world around  
being the one thing his master wanted  
as he fucked him hard  
roughed him up well, pounded him just the way Alex liked,  
until he came, hand grasping Alex’s hair, scratching his skin hard  
making Alex shout, loving the pain, wishing it would never end  
as Greg lay down over his boy.


End file.
